Evalianna
by 8Clarify8
Summary: She was an epitome of mystery: hardly a word uttered to those trying to hold a conversation, a hood that always covered her sweet face, and a dagger in her right hand. Her name may not be well known in the land of Skyrim now, but it will be soon. Either by fear, by heroic stories, or the legendary fight between herself and dragons, it will be known. Evalianna.


_**Evalianna**_

**This fictional story is based on the fictional world(s) in The Elder Scrolls game series**

**I personally do not own any material or content that is shown here in this story**

**All recognizable content (in the forms of characters, food, treasure [material items], requests, skills, adventures, and such) belong to Bethesda Game Studios**

**Rating may be changed to fit the graphics of the story**

**All graphic scenes will be marked clearly before you read**

**I advise those under the age of 15 to turn away, but seeing as since this is no more than words on a screen I cannot make you**

**Each gameplay varies from person-to-person, some experiences that happen in this story have not happened in others experiences in the game**

**Updates will be sparse but between every 1-3 weeks**

**This will be a game-by-play story following events that have happened or will happen, some of which will be in more detail than others**

**Enjoy your reading, and please review **

* * *

_**The Elder Scrolls V:**_

_**Skyrim:**_

_**Evalianna**_

_**Chapter 1: **_

It was Morndas, 17th of Lost Seed, 4E 201. My hearing came before my sight, horses trotting and the cart rolling over the stone pathways. The cart creaking on rusty hinges and the trees rustle with a cold wind, I heard a small rabbit scamper in front of the horse who pulled the cart causing the horse to falter in its step (which in turn caused the cart to stall for one moment and jerk into movement once more.) I heard the grunts and mumbles of men beside me in the carriage, and then I became acutely aware of the ropes bound around my wrists.

My sight came next and for a brief moment I feared my eyesight wouldn't correct itself and my world would continually be bright forever, which wasn't good for me or anyone really. Maybe an old man- if there were any to be considered "old."

Fog laid heavily on the ground and the sky was dim and gray, must've been early morning, I suppose. The pounding and pulsing pain in my head became numb and what vision I had begun to blur once again.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake." A man's voice spoke up. I looked up to see a blonde Nord man tied up like myself, two other men sat on the other side of the cart, one bound and gagged but wearing more armor and fine clothing than myself and the other two.

Glancing down at my clothing I noticed I was barely wearing anything at all, no wonder why I was so cold.

"You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial Ambush, same as us, and that thief over there." The tired looking man gestured to the darker haired man who was in tattered clothing much like myself.

I blinked in confusion slowly remembering what happened the day before, I was crossing the border into Skyrim when I suddenly got jumped. Now here I am, tied up on a cart with three strange men, and no idea where I'm going with a blood pounding headache.

"Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell. You there-" The angry horse theif's gaze turned to me, and I met his eyes with a challenge. "You and Me- we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief." The Nord man said, and I noticed his armor was one of the Stormcloaks usually wore- light armor, easy to carry, good for protection, and makes for easier movements. Smart, very smart.

"Shut up back there!" An Imperial guard snapped, I looked at the one leading the horse and then looked once again at my surroundings. The trees stood towering, the horses stood strong, wind ran through the leaves, foxes and rabbits scattered from the stone road, and we passed a sign that read "Helgen," I looked back to my companions and shook my head, fighting off the heavy sleep I desperately wished I had once again- but I knew that wasn't a smart choice.

"What's wrong with him, huh?" the thief mumbled to the bound and gagged man, trying to make light of the situation at hand. I only gave the idiotic man a slight glare and then turned my gaze to focus on the man sitting in front of me. Me being captured was a mistake, like the thief pointed out. The Empire wanted these two men, and the thief would be punished for his attempted crime. So why was I here? I answered their questions, told them I was just a traveler crossing the boarder-and yet here I sit. Hands bound, barely clothed, and headed towards a town called 'Helgen.'

"Watch your tongue. You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." The Nord man snapped at the thief, the thief and I both looked to the man who was gagged and had his hands bound.

"Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captured you… Oh gods, where are they taking us?"

My heart dropped into my stomach but I didn't let it show, though it was as good of a question as any.

Where were we going?


End file.
